all your little things
by crystalballbenny
Summary: Collection of tiny one-shots too short to be real fics. All will be Benny/Ethan!


_**I thought of this little number because I was sick and reading The Notebook and owow I was bored as frickle pickle. So I decided- hey, why not! Let's make a little collection of these one shots too short to have their own story :D It'll give me more of an excuse to write Bethan without the huge long-haul fic commitment you feel? **_

_**Anyways- this first fic was inspired by You Might Be The One by Greyson Chance. The title of this fic is also from the song. Not to be confused by the collection's name- that's from Little Things by One Direction C: **_

_**~.~.~**_

They're out walking when it happens; a crack of thunder, the air holding its breath, and then a downpour of rain that equals those during the time of Noah's Arc.

Standing out in the middle of a back road, Ethan looks up in time to feel the rain hitting his skin and cooling it from the mid-August heat. The sky resembles the shadows that linger beneath a couch or bed, tufting up in different places to let the rain fall through. He can hear the rain bouncing off of trees and plants all around them, and it's the most beautiful song he's ever heard.

He looks down from the sky with a wild, crooked grin, and sees Benny's stare is also directed at the clouds. The rain's already beginning to flatten his whirlwind hair to his forehead, soak through his thin white shirt, and slide down his throat in a way that makes Ethan's skin tingle.

"Only for us," Ethan tells him over the crashing thunder, laughing.

Benny's gaze moves from the rain to him, and when Ethan sees his eyes gleaming brightly, rain running into them, his heart kicks harshly in his sternum.

He grins back, every single tooth showing and standing out against the dark backdrop. "I know."

Ethan laughs again and reaches out to pull Benny close to him, the heat of his body clashing with the cold of the rain. Benny loops his arms around Ethan's sides, and it makes his wet shirt stick even more so to his skin.

"Remember that thing about dancing in the rain?" Ethan asks him. Benny's close enough to kiss, but Ethan stays right where he is, smiling warmly and with mischief. He slides his hands up Benny's arms to rest them on his shoulders, and can feel the other's muscles contracting and coiling together.

"You can't wait for the storm to pass," the taller replies, and with a chuckle, pulls Ethan even closer.

They begin to waltz in the middle of the dirt road, their boots dirty with mud, their hair and clothes clinging to their skin, and the storm making everything ten times louder than usual. It's normal, for them, and Ethan doesn't even think twice about tucking his face into Benny's neck with an even bigger smile on his face.

It's beautiful and crazy at the same time- everything they are, Ethan thinks to himself. They could just as easily do this back at Ethan's house, out of the rain and perfectly safe from the storm, but outside it feels different. It feels electric, and heightened, and Ethan can hardly breath because his love for Benny is threatening to cause spontaneous combustion in his stomach.

Benny's hand eventually creeps under his rain-turned dark blue shirt, and his touch is scalding where his long fingers fan out over his lower back, thumb at the base of his spine. His lips tickle Ethan's ear when he leans closer, and Ethan wants to kiss him so badly it _hurts_.

"You know we're going to get sick now, right?" Benny asks him with a huffing laugh. "We'll be out of school for a week with pneumonia, hacking up a lung and stuck watching horrible cartoons."

Ethan pulls away from his neck, looks at Benny's pale-lipped grin, his wide eyes, soaked hair, and decides that he doesn't care at all.

"Yeah. I know."

There's a split second of them looking at each other, a crack of lightning that turns the sky purple, and then Ethan cups the back of Benny's head and pulls him in for a kiss.

He tastes like rain, Ethan thinks, and summer. He smells like the forest, and adventure, and Ethan has never loved him more than he does now.

Benny seems to think the same, because he groans deeply in the back of his throat and holds Ethan so close that his heels leave the ground. Both hands are now on Ethan's back, fingers scrabbling to find purchase on his slippery skin. They leave fire in their wake and Ethan fears that the fire may consume him and turn him into ash. The fire begins to climb up his body until he can feel it in their kisses; lips, teeth and tongues alike are hot against the freezing rain, and the clash in temperature makes Ethan wildly dizzy.

When the thunder crashes in the sky again, the pull away from each other with wide grins and tight chests. Benny squeezes his hips, where his hands have slid back down to.

"_Christ_, I love you, E." he breathes out, and Ethan feels the words slide down his throat and balloon in his chest. Benny kisses him again, deep and hot.

"I love you too." Ethan chuckles breathlessly, a faint cloud of warmth in the cold air, and means it more than anything he's said before.

They exchange a few more kisses, before Benny begins to laugh in between them and the lightning picks up.

"We should- really- get back to- the car," he tells Ethan as they continue to hold onto each other even tighter. "Before we get electrocuted."

Ethan begins to protest, ready to proclaim that the weather can quite honestly go _fuck _itself, before thunder makes the ground shake and lightly turns the sky white.

So he laughs back, and moves his hands from Benny's hair to his arms once more.

"Alright- let's go before we end up with superpowers."

"Or burns, but whatever."

The race each other back to the car, running uncaringly through large puddles and mud in the road, before collapsing against the back doors. They laugh breathlessly together, shoulder to shoulder, and watch the sky turn white again. When they've caught up to the windlessness, they crawl into the back seat together and Benny pulls him close again. They kiss as the storm rages on and the lightning scars the sky.


End file.
